


关于JO1的一些不成型同人脑洞

by Thinleaf (orphan_account)



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Thinleaf
Summary: cp包含105、610、76、116、91、井河等，不同的chapter是不同的梗（会在章节开头简单标明），基本都是没来得及写或者放弃了的脑洞，短期内不会续写了。
Relationships: Inoue Minato/Kono Junki, Kinjo Sukai/Shiroiwa Ruki, Kinjo Sukai/Tsurubo Shion, Kono Junki/Mamehara Issei, Sato Keigo/Shiroiwa Ruki, Shiroiwa Ruki/Yonashiro Sho
Kudos: 10





	1. 【116】萤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 灵感来源是中惠光城的歌曲《玉响萤》

故事的开头是摄影师平到古老的村庄里取材，顺便了解当地民俗。当地少年豆带他来到村庄里的标志性建筑断桥和萤冢，对他讲述了被当作祭品的“萤火虫”复仇的故事。

白是落难逃亡的贵族寄养在村子里的独子，父母将他交托给村民的时候他才十五岁左右。因为容貌昳丽、举止高雅，加上父亲承诺将来回来接走他时会给村里一大笔钱，所以村民们都对他奉承阿谀、敬重有加，以期将来能分到多一点钱。可是半年之后传来了父母被捕并且已经被处死的消息，村民们的态度就逐渐变了。在人们眼里他是祸水，是罪人的后代，平常又总是那么一副养尊处优的样子，他们早就看不惯了。愚昧的人总是对和“集体”不同的人抱有敌意。终于在白十六岁生日这天，村长（同时也是大祭司）假意为他庆生祈福，强行把他带到家里，囚禁了起来。

光关着这么个人也没什么意思。利欲熏心的村长很快就发现了“商机”，他将少年的身体作为商品出卖给村民。高傲的贵族变成了下贱的娼妓，他被关在昏暗的祠堂里，不管是男是女，只要付钱就可以强迫他取悦自己。男人在菩萨神像前干他，女人挽起裙摆坐在他身上。这样的惨状都被村长的儿子奖看在眼里。

奖负责在每天夜里给“性奴”送饭，每次他分明才听到过痛苦的呻吟声，却总是在进门时看到白已经把自己的衣服一丝不苟地穿好。对于每天都在重复着的惨状，他看不下去，却又被那样的白吸引。他悄悄把药膏带给白，又代自己的父亲向他道歉。但这就是他能做的全部了，他改变不了白的际遇。而在日复一日的虐待摧残中，白复仇的想法越来越强烈。他开始请求奖帮自己，付出的报酬就是自己的身体，但奖拒绝了这样的“报酬”。

奖开始帮白复仇，他为白偷来砒霜，白下手每次只用一点点的剂量，将村里常来“光顾”的一个男人毒死了。男人死在自己家里，所以白一开始没有遭到怀疑。但是越来越多“嫖客”开始出现中毒症状，无知愚昧的人们将白当作不祥之人，认为他带来了灾祸，要将他作为祭品献祭给被触怒的神明，要在祭坛上将他烧死。

但是，在“祭典”仪式那天夜里，献祭时点燃的火蔓延了整座祭坛，开始烧向围观的村民。从来不曾走出过祠堂里的“长夜”的白在火焰的映照下对着吓愣了的人们缓缓脱下衣衫，露出身上密布着的令人胆战心惊的伤疤。他在火光里语带嘲讽地讲述了自己如何毒杀那几个“受害者”，笑着说，还得多亏了你们，我这小小的、肮脏的萤火虫才能飞回黑暗的丛林里啊。

火舌轰然蹿起，祭坛上的少年化作群簇的萤火虫飞往森林。奖追着那团闪烁的光芒跑，在通往森林的大桥前，“他”短暂地停留在奖的指尖，然后就往丛林飞去，桥梁也在瞬间倒塌了。奖就这样看着萤火虫的光没入黑暗，终于消失不见。他呆呆地站在原地，想到自己作恶多端的父亲和村民们还在祭坛那边，又往回跑，发现大火已经将他们吞没。多年以后，奖学成归来，在村子里立了一座萤冢。夜深时分，有时他去那里还能看见几只小小的萤火虫在上面飞舞。

大平听完这个故事，陷入了沉思。而豆原望着拄着拐杖坐在萤冢旁的老人，脸上露出了惆怅的神色。


	2. 【91】名师辅导一对一，哪里不会点哪里

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇是写完了的，懒得单独发了。

豆原一成的母亲今天又在为儿子的学习成绩发愁。即使不打算考什么名校，但好些知识在日后进入社会也是需要用到的，要是连这部分都学不会，那可怎么办呢。

幸好，和乡下的外婆通电话时，外婆提到有个定居在奈良的远房亲戚，家里的儿子是名校大学生，最近刚拿到了大手会社的内定名额，据说以前会在假期时当一对一的短期家庭教师，反响很好。豆原太太心想，虽然是奈良人，但放假了过来冈山住一段时间，顺便给自家儿子补习功课，应该也没关系吧。于是河野纯喜就这么拖着行李来到豆原家，在豆原房间隔壁住下了。

课程在豆原的房间里进行。豆原太太送了两杯柠檬水进来，河野礼貌地道谢后把她送出房间，转身顺手把门反锁了。

“今天的课是英语。不过你不用紧张，也不用急着掏课本，因为是第一天，我想我们可以用一半时间先做个基本的了解。”河野语气轻快地对豆原说。豆原心想，果然是大学生，比一板一眼的中年老师说话让人舒服多了。他老实地点点头，坐在书桌前等着河野的指示。

“可以坐在你床上吗？顺便你也坐过来吧？”河野走到豆原的床边，微笑着问了一句。河野笑得很亲切，豆原也不觉得拘束，两人就在床边一同坐了下来。坐下后，两人简单地做了个自我介绍。听到豆原才17岁就已经是舞蹈教室的老师时，河野赞叹不已，豆原有些不好意思地挠挠头，心里却有小小的得意。

授课就在床边正式开始了。

河野在豆原身上闻到一股sea breeze沐浴露的清爽香气，或许是晨跑过后洗了个澡吧。豆原穿着运动短裤，上半身是白色背心，披了件红色格子衬衫，一身衣服都很宽松，尤其是背心甚至有些透明，以致于河野稍微侧过身就能从他的领口里瞥见紧实的胸肌和蜜色的乳头。河野自己平时也喜欢健身，这种光凭运动就锻炼出来的好身材让他不由得暗暗赞赏。

讲了大概四十分钟以后，两人停下来稍事休息。河野假装漫不经心地问起豆原的锻炼习惯，果然不出自己所料，他在假期里每天都会去晨跑，洗个澡再开始干别的事。

“说起来我也有在健身呢。”河野笑着说。  
“诶？不太看得出来呀。”豆原有些惊讶。

河野假装有些生气:“不要小看前辈哦！”说着把自己的衬衣下摆撩起来一点，露出一小片腹肌，那是他引以为傲的锻炼成果之一。

“好厉害……可以摸一摸吗？”  
“当然啦。”

豆原小心翼翼地把手掌放在那片有着美妙沟壑的肌肤上，那里的触感和温度让他下意识咽了口口水。他大着胆子来回抚摸河野的腹肌和劲瘦的腰窝，一边想着自己该怎么锻炼才能有这样漂亮的肌肉。

“好棒哦——”他刚想发表赞叹，手腕就被河野抓住了。

“mame……稍微有点过分了哦。”河野盯着豆原被抓住的手，刚才正摩挲着接近他牛仔裤边缘的几寸皮肤。被抚摸时酥酥麻麻的触感很舒服，却更容易让人产生别的生理反应。

豆原这才看到河野裆部已经鼓起来了。他的脸腾的一下子涨红了，尴尬地笑着道歉:“对不起，纯喜君，我没留神……”

“没关系，只要你帮我个忙。”河野拉着豆原的手，轻轻按在鼓起来的地方。

豆原吓得手抖了一下，被透过布料传来的热度惹得脸更红了:“这……可是该上课了……”

“没事，门锁着呢，这里只有我和你。而且，上课是可以同时进行的呀。”河野伸出另一只手去解豆原的裤子。运动短裤穿脱十分方便，几乎不怎么费力就扯了下来。

他的手指隔着内裤慢慢揉捏挑逗着十七岁男孩的性器，凑到豆原的耳边，用只有两人能听见的声音说道:

“现在是特别的一对一辅导，只要mame认真地按照我的指示来学习，什么都能学会哦。”

当然了，包括做爱也是。


	3. 【群像】我为lpn编物料之二单C位选拔决定战

【前情提要】  
疫情之下的日本尚未完全解禁，lpn要维持公司运营，于是决定给勾人发行第二张单曲。选择C位成员是相当关键的一环，在公司讨论会议上，挠头和化化决定将选拔C位的过程做成一档时长两周（14天）的网络直播真人秀，让观看这档节目的JAM和路人们通过投票决定哪位成员更吸引人，第一名将成为勾的第二张单曲的C位，二单曲风也将根据他的风格量身打造。下面是当天傍晚在网上放出的节目宣传内容：

【节目介绍】  
名称：Road to Center（dbq碰瓷了）  
时长：14天×24小时直播  
活动地点：勾人宿舍楼，设定是两层楼的独栋房子，每人单独一间宿舍，起居室、餐厅、厨房、练习室为公用。  
直播规则：  
（1）直播摄像头的设置分为定点摄像头和轮换摄像头，定点摄像头每个公用场所各设置一个（浴室和卫生间不设置），24小时拍摄；轮换摄像头只有一个，将根据第1天的抽签结果，在第2～12天依次轮流在11位成员的房间内设置，24小时拍摄，相当于轮流24小时开放一位成员的房间（最后两天全员开放）。  
（2）各位成员可以独自或与他人合作策划企划，或适当采纳直播弹幕和评论的意见，以吸引观众观看和为自己投票。镜头前不允许出现违法犯罪行为，除此之外做什么都可以（包括💛）。人气投票排名每8小时更新一次，成员也能看到结果。  
（3）成员可以利用轮到自己房间“开放日”的那一天尽可能吸引观众。轮到的成员可以自己一直呆在房间里（虽然就算不呆在房间也可以，但那就太可惜了），也可以自由邀请其他成员进入房间完成共同的企划。可邀请的人数不限，但该名开放房间的成员只能使用一次“邀请权”，且其他成员呆在他的房间里的总时长（不同成员加起来）不能超过三小时。  
（4）允许成员和外界联络，但不得邀请非节目参与人员通过声音或视频或本人直接出现在直播中。节目全程在宿舍楼进行，不允许外出。  
投票规则：  
每个直播平台用户账号每天可以投3票，可以全部投给同一名成员（假设不存在打投行为）。节目结束后票数最高者为二单C位，其余站位依次按照票数决定。

【第1天】  
上午通过抽签决定了个别开放日的顺序。团内营业比较受欢迎的成员抽到了靠后面的位置。

下午各人开始思考接下来要做什么才能吸引观众们的注目和好感，某几名成员决定一起搞活动，个别成员两两结对讨论双人企划，也有的成员思考怎样单独在镜头前表现自己。

几乎所有人都打开了油管浏览现在大家都喜欢看什么样的娱乐向视频。

【第2~4天】  
节目以定点摄像+个别摄像的形式开始日常route的直播，成员们纷纷用上了网上的经验，做饭、吃播、打游戏、做reaction等等，中规中矩不过不失，票数基本和原本的人气基础成正比，差距不大。

说不想争取C位/好的站位是假的，大部分人开始思考做一些更吸引人眼球的事情。

【第5~6天】  
成员们在镜头前的营业意识明显提高了很多。

开始出现擦边球行为，个人或者是两个人的……或许两人以上也说不定。

【第7~9天】  
有人在镜头前做了（），还有的人把队友邀请到房间里（），也有的人因为当天没有轮到自己房间开放，直接在公用场所的定点摄像头前（）了。

虽然听起来很那个，但因为开了历史上的先河，反而有大量路人被吸引来观看直播，部分成员的票数涨幅巨大，也有原本人气不那么高的成员赶了上来。值得一提的是，极个别成员坚持没有做（），反而也收获了好评，排名不低。

有人对排名看在眼里，急在心里。重新研究了一遍规则，决定为了站位下狠手。

【第10天】  
上午出现两名成员食物中毒的意外，下午又有一名成员中招，三人被送往医院，接下来大约两天时间不能再参与节目。但运营的决定是直播节目仍然继续，观众可以继续对不能出现在镜头前的几名成员投票。网民戏称这些投给不能出镜的成员的票为“同情票”、“真爱票”。

被迫中断录制的这几名成员都是票数排名前列的人，有成员站出来表示这应该是有人故意干的。这时挠头通过室内广播宣布，其实在录制前运营还加装了一些隐蔽的摄像头在已告知的地点之外的地方，大约10个左右，是准备录制勾的第一部纪录片用的。但是竟然拍摄到了成员试图为了站位谋害其他队友的行为，这是很可怕的。经运营会议商讨，直播节目以及后面的个别开放摄像仍然会继续下去，但是将加入“寻找下毒的犯人”的环节，成员们可以观看前面几天的已公开摄像头的录像寻找蛛丝马迹，观众也可以帮忙在弹幕里进行推理。入院的几名成员，录像会送到他们的病房里，他们同样可以寻找凶手，并且可以继续观看直播。

第一个找出凶手并在镜头前指明其全名（包括说出和写出）的人可以在最后清点票数时获得大量加票，有可能实现逆袭。此外，成员们同时可以通过找到运营设置的10个隐秘摄像头获得一定加票。指认凶手名字只有一次机会，为了公平起见，如果在五名成员都指认错误之后，这个环节和加票项目将立即取消，真凶的名字会在最后一天晚上公布。如果真凶提前被指出，直播不会中断，但对他的投票通道会马上关闭，他只能通过找出摄像头来争取加票或者干脆藏好自己别被发现。

【第11~12天】  
全民找犯人，热趋一位挂了两天。没有新的受害者出现。犯人在想办法悄悄处理罪证，同时因为自己无法通过指正自己获得加票，所以只能想办法一边找摄像头，一边注意不在其他人和观众面前表现出“其实我不想找凶手只想找摄像头”这种只要芝麻不要西瓜的怪异状态。

挠头：这是对凶手的惩罚，即使最后其他人没有发现，凶手自首也不能获得加票，但他可以通过尽可能多地找到隐蔽摄像头来得到加票。

【第13天】  
三名成员出院回归节目，其他成员举办了庆祝他们回归的晚餐会，但实际上各怀鬼胎，最后在餐桌上爆发争吵，有人跳出来直指某成员是凶手，但挠头通过广播否定了他的答案。其他成员在心里默默感谢他帮自己排除了一个干扰项。

侦探游戏以外的直播内容也变得越发粗暴直接。毕竟争夺战马上就要结束了。

【第14天】  
五次指认机会用尽了也没能指出凶手，晚上广播公布真凶时大家都相当吃惊，神态各异。

既然指认凶手的加票环节取消了，谁会是最后的赢家呢？最终结果令人期待。

怎么样，观众们，喜欢这次的新团综吗？我们花了一点心思才想出把直播节目和推理元素结合在一起的形式呢。成员们几乎全员都没有过演戏的经验，不知道有多少人把他们的青涩误以为是凶手露出了马脚呢？好啦，接下来离投票结束还有两个小时，“凶手”的投票通道也将重新开放，请结合各位成员直播的质量和节目后半部分中表现出来的演技，抓紧时间为他们投票吧。（笑）


	4. 【76】安全距离

瑚是在感情上热烈奉献惯了的人，结果反而总是被甩，虽然他觉得在一起时还是很快乐，但是也逐渐没有了安全感。他和朋友（随便哪个勾人吧）喝酒聊天的时候提了一句，有没有足够浪漫但又安全可靠的恋爱呢，朋友说我觉得不存在的，但如果你想体验这种量身定制式的恋爱，我倒是知道最近新开的一家机构。

这种地方可以说是完全面向有钱人而设置的场所吧，算是真正意味上的租赁恋爱对象，因为可以提供全天候的陪伴，也可以带去别的地方。但是和风俗业不同的地方在于，对方对亲密接触的接受程度是要根据事前签订的合同来决定的，假如选择了“独立”之类的感情标签，那么你和他牵手接吻等等，都要视乎对方是否同意。对方不是ai，是真人，会定期注射多巴胺抑制剂以达到理性扮演恋爱对象的要求，所以价格非常高昂。在选择对象之前会有心理分析师面谈，可以提出自己的感情需求。

瑚去了那里，聊过之后，心理分析师跟他说，如果你需要安全感，适度的距离是必要的。反正挑挑拣拣最后选择了前偶像白。白不像瑚以前交往过的对象那样喜欢和他黏在一起，瑚一开始也觉得有点尴尬，毕竟想着是签合同租来的，又不是真正的对象，可是白就完全把他家当自己家一样，吃他的用他的，在他浴室里洗完澡出来坐在他床边，瑚吓了一跳，白笑着说你不用这么紧张，合同里你自己选择了允许我主动的。然后两个人躺床上聊天啥也没干。反正白就若即若离的态度，但瑚还是慢慢被吸引住了，真的爱上了白。

后来他问白为什么会选择在这种地方工作，你不想自由地、按照自己真正的心意去谈一场恋爱吗？白说，我不懂什么是真正的爱情，我好像习惯了对不同的人说爱，表现出一副因为他人的存在而欢欣喜悦的样子，有时也要装作像是陷入爱情那样害羞，可能这是从前留下的职业病吧。刚好这里的薪水高得出奇，我的这种“职业病”在这里反而是优势，这简直就是为我量身定制的岗位。

瑚听了很难过，他说，但是我好像是有点爱上你了。

白说，这不稀奇，你总是在爱别人，虽然这让你感到难过，其实我反而还有些羡慕你。

瑚把白压在床上，情绪激动地说，你根本不需要让自己这么辛苦！只要你肯接纳哪怕仅仅是一小部分的我，我都会把全部的爱给你。然后他把白的衣服脱了，这是他俩第一次有这种程度的亲密接触。

可是白推开了他。白对瑚说，你是在羞辱我还是在可怜我？你这副样子好像在施舍乞丐的暴发户一样。可是白说着说着就哭了，也不是哭吧，没有悲伤的表情，只是流泪。瑚就抱着他笨拙地道歉，最后两个人do了。

然后第二天是每个星期例行的“返厂检修日”（不是），白要回去接受体检和心理测试之类的检测，以确认可以继续履行合同。瑚在外面等白出来，之前都是白会出来跟他回家，但是今天换成了工作人员，工作人员跟瑚说，白单方面提出了解除合同。毁约的一方是要赔巨额违约金的，这部分的钱大半要由白来出。然后解约也要走程序，瑚见到白的时候有点伤心地问他为什么要解除合同，白说，你想要有安全感的爱情，我想我也需要。我不可能和作为客户的你发展成情侣关系。

后来的两周瑚一直很消沉，但是朋友跟他说觉得白的做法是理智的，这样瑚也可以避免陷进去。瑚心想，其实我早已经陷进去了。

后来在一个下大雨的傍晚瑚开着车路过家附近的便利店，看见白在门口避雨，样子很狼狈。他犹豫了一下还是上去打了招呼，把白请到家里做客。

瑚问白，现在工作还顺利吗？白苦笑着说，我现在没有工作。我被辞退了。

瑚有些惊讶地问为什么，白说，因为我在上周体检时被发现严重违反了工作守则。他们查出来我没有注射抑制剂，体内多巴胺的含量已经严重超标了。对于他们而言，这样是不能好好地担任合格的恋爱工具人的，所以我被解雇了。然后我就来找你了。

不知道我丢了饭碗这样做，还来不来得及。


	5. 【105】养狗文学

金城碧海把鹤房汐恩养在他的屋子里，像养一只小狗那样。

如果小狗一开始就很乖，只懂得对人摇尾巴撒娇的话，反而没有那么可爱了。所幸鹤房不是这种不可爱的小狗。又加上金城看见他总是穿着同一件灰色兜帽外套，不穿着也要放在身边，像极了对主人的气味和物品产生依赖的犬类动物，这就让金城很难不留意他。

的确是一只很好的狗，在凶恶和温驯之间用漂亮的眼睛盯着你看。


	6. 【105】白色谎言

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 地下黑医金城碧海和不良小骗子鹤房汐恩。两个人相互欺骗相互利用，鹤房发现了金城的秘密之后想逃，但是金城把他抓回来好几次。最后谁也别想离开谁。

（1）  
鹤房汐恩在一个下着暴雨的黄昏逃出家门。落荒而逃。

尽管他跑得不算慢，大腿上还是挨了一脚，这一脚还不轻，让他踉跄着往前栽倒在沥青马路上。双手被迫撑在积蓄起雨水而变得混浊泥泞的路面上，他被这动作溅起的肮脏水花打湿了脸庞。他缓缓抬起头往回看，因为雨势太大，踢他的那个男人站在屋檐下没有跟上来，只是恶狠狠地盯着他，将嘴里的烟扔到地上狠狠踩熄，然后指着他骂了两句什么，这些话也因为雨下得太大而没有听清。耳朵里全是雨声，那声音大得让他觉得自己可能是要聋了。刘海也被彻底淋湿了，垂在眼睛前面，把视线挡住一半。鹤房抬起被路面的沙砾磨破了皮的手将湿漉漉的刘海往脑门上抹，总算让自己看起来不至于那么像一只可悲的落水狗。男人对着他轻蔑地笑了笑，转身进屋，那扇门随之被扣上了。

走吧，你现在没有家了，鹤房对自己说。他尝试着从地上站起来，结果左腿像被灌了铅似的又麻又胀，还疼，差点让他又一次跌倒在路上。走不动也要走，他只能将背后的挎包别到胸前，紧紧抱着它，一瘸一拐地沿着这条路往大街上挪过去。

街上的商店全都因为恶劣的天气而提前打烊了。有家电器卖场虽然关了门，但不知怎么橱窗里的电视还在播放着新闻。鹤房也没有特定的去处，干脆一手扶在玻璃窗上看起新闻来。反正街上一个人都没有，也没人会在意姿势怪异的少年。

电视似乎是被调成了静音，鹤房只能盯着屏幕下方滚动的新闻概要才能勉强明白报导的内容。新闻说这样的暴雨天气还要持续至少两至三天，提醒各位民众出行要注意安全。“操。”鹤房烦躁地骂了一句，正了正胸前挎包的带子。屋漏偏逢连夜雨，这种天气里他连找个避雨的地方都不太容易，真是再恶心不过了。他瞪着电视里那个笑容和蔼的女主播，觉得她笑得好虚伪。

“不看了不看了，烦。”他一边想着一边用手扯了扯被雨水淋湿而贴在身上的T恤，转身准备离开，却发现身边不远处不知道什么时候站了个人也在那里盯着电视屏幕看。那个人跟鹤房体型差不多，也高高瘦瘦的，腰板挺得很直。但仔细一看，他也被淋得全身湿透，白色的衬衫沾满了水贴在皮肤上，成了灰褐色，脸上和手臂上还有渗着血的伤口。更令鹤房觉得奇怪的是，这个人明明看起来像刚和人干过架，高挺的鼻梁上居然还架着一副金属边框眼镜。这种人居然也跑来看没有声音的电视新闻，鹤房觉得他简直浑身上下透出怪异。

那个人好像察觉到鹤房在看他似的，也转过头来看鹤房。虽然头发被淋湿了，但鹤房觉得他应该是个帅哥，只是看不出他到底是同龄人还是二十代。

“干嘛。”那个人开口。干巴巴的语调，浪费了听起来还不错的声线。

“这话我问你才对。”鹤房忍不住笑了，都是怪人，居然在这里相互问对方干嘛。

“臭小鬼。”那人上下扫视了一遍鹤房，不屑地扔下一句话，转身又走进了雨里。真是好莫名其妙的一个人。鹤房看他走得如此果断，突然觉得他应该是有自己的去处的，于是脑子一热追进了大雨里，跟在那个人的身后。

虽然雨声很大，倒也不至于让人发现不了有人跟在身后。前面那个怪人顿了顿脚步，但没有回头，接着又继续往前走。谁也没有说话，鹤房就这么一路不远不近地跟在他的身后，直到他走进一间自助洗衣房。这样的目的地令鹤房稍微有些失望，但他还是跟着走了进去。

那人在一排洗衣机前的长凳上坐下来，摘下眼镜在衬衫下摆上擦了擦又重新戴上。他从裤兜里摸出一个深蓝色的打火机还有一包被压得皱巴巴的香烟，抽出一根，费力地点了好几次火才把受潮的烟点着。抽完第一口，他像是得到了某种抚慰，长长地吐出一口气。做完这一连串事情以后，他才把目光投向跟着他在长凳上坐下的少年。

那是个栗色头发、有着漂亮双眼的孩子。虽然脸上有点脏，不，全身都脏得要命。哪来的脏小孩啊，他猜测他身上那件灰色的T恤本来该是白色的，牛仔裤的大腿上开着破洞，有水还在从那里的毛边上往下滴。手臂上也是泥沙，刚才冒着雨走这么一段路都没能把他身上的脏东西冲干净，也许真的在不知道哪里的地面上摔打过。

“喂。”他出声喊少年。

鹤房立即盯着他的眼睛。他看出来，那是一种不带掩饰的眼神，就差把“我要利用你”写在脸上了。这样的眼神对他来说反而是久违的，他不禁对眼前的人产生了一点兴趣。

（2）  
“跟着我干嘛。”金城碧海问那个少年。指间的香烟在等待回答的时候静静燃烧，烟灰无声坠入金城脚边雨水晕出的湿痕里。

鹤房抿了抿嘴。他可说不出“请收留我”这种浅薄低下的话。眼前的人看起来不太好惹，自己多半打不过，也没法从他身上抢点钱过来。虽然他最喜欢不劳而获，对不平等的获得向来秉持着“多多益善”的信条，但他也承认凡事皆有代价，那就耐着性子来做场交易吧。

“我想找个地方落脚。我没有钱可以付你，但你可以差遣我做其他事情。”

金城弹了弹积起的烟灰，从镜片后面深深凝视着鹤房。

“你觉得我像缺人手的旅馆老板吗？”

“做任何事都可以。”

金城被鹤房的发言逗得笑了起来，鹤房看见他有一颗和气质极不相符的小小的虎牙。

“杀人怎么样？”金城问。

“杀谁？”鹤房的表情没有变化，甚至没有表现出一点惊惶。

金城收起了笑容。试探到此结束。他站起来往房间一角走去，鹤房抱有一丝疑惑地跟了上去，发现在被洗衣机挡住视线的角落里有一扇带指纹锁的门。金城打开锁站到门内，用不容置疑的冰冷声音对鹤房说，进来。

那是个只往下走的电梯。金城带着他在地下空间里前行，地方不大，只有两扇门。金城打开其中一扇门走了进去，鹤房也跟着往那里走，结果被消毒水和不知名药物的气味刺激得打了个喷嚏。那是个像小型诊所一样的宽敞的房间，有输液架和摆满各种医疗器械的手推车，一端摆放着办公桌和椅子，头顶上白色的灯光晃得鹤房眼花。


	7. 【105】正价处理的夏天

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 甜品店的小孩和水果店的小孩

（1）从周一开始认识你  
在电风扇吱呀吱呀转动、冰棍的包装袋往下滴水、树上的蝉鼓足力气鸣叫之前，金城碧海好像已经感知到了夏天的到来。那是一家人围在饭桌前吃晚饭的时候，父亲提了一句，原先一直给家里的甜品店供货的水果店要搬走了，得找新的供货商。

“这两天我到市场和商店街转了一圈，大概选好了一家，货价还算便宜，夏天要用的西瓜、蜜瓜和葡萄之类的水果看起来还不错，今年可以做些新的季节限定的蛋糕和果冻。”父亲说。

“那就这家吧。店铺在哪儿呢？”母亲放下筷子，好奇地问。

“比原来的远一些，但也不很远，在碧海的学校附近，开张了大概两个月。”

很快，和新的水果供应商的供货合同签了下来。第二个周一早上，车身上喷涂着店名“kuromimi”的小货车就开到了甜品店“Blue North”的门口。金城还坐在桌前吃着早饭，母亲一听到引擎的响声就念着“送水果的来了”下了楼，他吃过早饭也背着书包出了门。

这会儿水果店的店主还在从车上卸货，一个和金城年纪相仿、穿黑色T恤的男孩站在车厢里把最后一箱水果搬起来递给店主，然后从货厢里轻快地跳下来，站在清晨敞亮的阳光下用手背擦额头上的汗。

母亲将两人请了进来，金城帮着忙将水果一箱箱搬进厨房。水果店老板为人爽朗，简短地自我介绍过后揽过男孩的肩膀说，这是我儿子汐恩。

“您好，我是鹤房汐恩，请多指教。”鹤房朝着金城母亲微微鞠了一躬。母亲也把从厨房里出来的金城叫到身边，向店主父子介绍：“这是犬子碧海。”

金城对店主父子鞠了个躬，抬起头时看见那个叫鹤房汐恩的男孩正打量着自己。鹤房和自己差不多高，头发染成了最近流行的铁球色，但刘海有点长，快要垂到眼皮上了。不过，即使如此，金城还是能从他上挑的眼尾里感到某种不可名状的气势，像只小老虎似的，透着一股倔强的劲儿。他宽松的黑色T恤下摆被随意地掖了一小部分到阔腿休闲裤的裤腰里，金城很偶然地瞟到靠近口袋的部分磨破了一道小口子，运动鞋也已经有些磨损了，沾了一点泥。

金城想，鹤房应该没有在上学了吧，不然怎么这个点了还在给家里帮忙呢。啊，说到时间——

“抱歉啊，我该去学校了，不然得迟到了！你们请继续聊吧！”金城拎起书包就往店门口快步走去。

“碧海，请等一下，不嫌弃的话我用店里的车送你去学校吧。”鹤房父亲叫住了他。

金城坐在小货车的后排座位上，注意到前排的仪表台上放着一只黏土捏成的黑色耳朵的小动物，做工不太考究，像熊又像考拉。他想起水果店的名字，原以为是在捏他三丽鸥的角色，可是又意识到kuro=黑，mimi=耳朵，心想这黏土小动物该不会是店里的吉祥物吧，突然觉得有些想笑。

鹤房刚好从副驾驶座上回头瞧了一眼，见金城在笑，就带着他那股子有点凶巴巴的气势，问了一句，怎么了？

金城问，不好意思，车上那个黏土小动物好可爱，是你捏的吗？

鹤房的表情突然变得有点不好意思。鹤房父亲哈哈笑起来，说：“是他捏的！汐恩这孩子之前给我们家店里画了个吉祥物，前段时间在网上看到有人用黏土捏小人捏得很好，也嚷着要把这个kuromimi捏成黏土模型放在店里。结果他自己不太满意，没好意思放店里，孩子他妈就给加了个底座放车上了。“

“老爸怎么什么都对人说啊！”鹤房不满地抱怨。

金城看着鹤房父子拌嘴，心想，真是可爱的一家人啊。

水果店在金城上学的必经之路上，有时母亲会在金城放学时打来电话，告诉他店里今天哪种水果用得有点快，需要再去鹤房家的店买一点。金城就推着自行车走到kuromimi的门口，这时候一般鹤房正握着一本漫画书坐在店里昏昏欲睡，金城一出声喊“鹤房！”他就揉着眼睛站起来，条件反射地对着门口鞠躬说“欢迎光临”。


	8. 【105】刀与鞘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑道少爷和他的贴身侍从。其实只是很想写鹤用海的刀鞘自慰的场面，但是动笔的时候对着日本刀的各种知识感到头晕就卡住了。

——老头子给汐恩少爷领了条狗回来。  
——终于啊……从哪弄来的？  
——不知道，听说是没有主的，看起来干干净净的品相倒不坏。好好养起来大概会是条不错的猎犬吧。  
——不明来历的狗吗……那可得拴好了。

那是一个云翳密布的下午，因为无风，空气里带着一股令人窒息的劲头。身穿丧服的八岁男孩被领回鹤房本家大宅，自他迈出高级轿车、沉默地跟在鹤房家家主身后走进宅门里的一刻起，围绕着他的种种议论就像南方开春时节的湿气一样，渗进鹤房组的每一个缝隙里。

和式宅邸的会客厅里摆着几盆盘根错节的盆栽和插花，放着一尊麒麟铜像的矮几旁点着线香，檀香的气味幽幽弥漫。男孩站在厅中，抬头看着挂在主位背后墙上的两把刀。一把打刀，一把短刀，刀鞘随着刀身的走势呈现幽雅的曲姿，两把刀的刀镡分别以鎏金镂空雕出腾飞的仙鹤与盘踞山石的猛虎图样。目贯的位置盘着一只扬起双翼、侧目而视的鹤，男孩猜想这大概是鹤房家的家纹。

健藏走到男孩身边，难得露出慈祥的面容，摸了摸男孩的头。

“这两把刀，是他在我出任那天送来的贺礼。你身体里流着他的血，也难怪会对刀感兴趣。”

男孩低下头，半晌不语。年迈的管家走上来，健藏附在他耳边低声吩咐了几句，又转头看着男孩说：“从今天开始，你就和汐恩一同饮食起居吧。组里事务太多了，我不能时常陪护他……日后就拜托你了。”

“嗯。”男孩点点头。健藏又轻轻摸了摸他的头，转身走了出去。管家请男孩坐下来，然后站在一旁给他讲解鹤房家在作息和言谈上的规矩。

“汐恩少爷和你同年出生，到十二月才满八岁。老爷特别宠爱他，所以他的个性或许有些过于自由奔放，请你包涵。”

“为什么说我的坏话？”带着稚气的声音打破了严肃的空气。

鹤房汐恩，小大人一样的做派放在他那张肉乎乎的脸蛋上，滑稽得有些可爱。

男孩跟着管家向他微微鞠躬行礼：“汐恩少爷。”

鹤房从来没有在家里见到过第二个同龄人。刚才他就一直在看这个一身漆黑丧服的男孩，见他对自己行礼，好奇地问他：“你是谁？”

“我叫金城碧海。”男孩一边回答，也一边盯着这位传说中的健藏的心肝宝贝。他长得清秀，脸上散着几颗不对称的小痣，圆圆的眼睛里散发出单纯而热烈的光彩。

鹤房若有所思：“你看起来闷闷的，又穿了一身黑色，没想到叫这样的名字啊。”

管家蹲下来附在鹤房耳边解释道，这身黑色是丧服。鹤房露出讶异的表情，很快又回复镇定。

“喂，金城。”  
“嗯？”  
“你以后就跟着我吧。”  
“……好的。”  
“敬称呢？”  
“汐恩少爷……”

鹤房汐恩满意地点点头，对管家说，“我要他住在我隔壁的房间。”

管家点点头，往走廊走去，鹤房跟在他身后


	9. 【105】迷糊餐厅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第三人以第一人称见证的傻瓜谈恋爱的故事。

有一件小事，今天也在本应充实快乐的打工生活里困扰着我。

为什么店长金城和负责招待的鹤房前辈还没有在一起啊？

他俩的关系是让我这个普通兼职人员看在眼里都能感到焦急的程度，偶尔我甚至会怀疑是不是他俩故意在大家面前表现出这副模样来捉弄我们，让我们看着干着急。毕竟鹤房是个喜欢恶作剧的有点脱线的家伙，金城看起来也有些腹黑，搞不好他俩正在琢磨着一个长期的整蛊企划呢。

—

我是在今年春天才开始到这家家庭餐厅打工的。店里生意很好，加上我在内一共七名员工，但在用餐高峰期也还是会忙得不可开交。店长金城是个戴着眼镜看起来有点严肃的青年，明明年龄和其他员工差不多，但莫名给人一种压迫感，我有些害怕他。不过店长指定了鹤房前辈来带我熟悉工作流程，这让我悄悄松了一口气，毕竟鹤房看起来总是一副笑眯眯的样子，待人也开朗亲切。

可是后来我渐渐发现，鹤房虽然人很好，却有点不太靠谱。和比我更早一些来店里打工的木全聊天的时候，他苦笑着说，“鹤房这家伙就是这么冒失，虽然不至于犯什么致命错误，但一天天的净干些让人摸不着头脑的事。”

木全说得对。自我开始在店里打工以来，亲眼见证过的鹤房的奇怪行为包括但不限于：把每天变换的今日特调饮品的颜色弄得让人毫无食欲，给点了意大利面的客人送了勺子，张贴优惠活动海报的时候贴反了，在写今日套餐的小黑板上画上巨大的外星人头像……每当鹤房又做出神奇的举动来的时候，我都会紧张地偷偷看向金城那边，生怕他要生气。可是店长虽然看着有点凶，却像是对鹤房的种种怪行径习以为常了似的，默默地给他善后，然后不咸不淡地对鹤房说句“下次要注意一点哦”就接着回去干自己的活了。见识到店长令人意外的好脾气之后，我觉得可能是先前以貌取人的缘故，才对他产生了误会。

想到这里，我对木全前辈说：“可是我觉得店长似乎对鹤房前辈特别宽容呢……”金城虽然对每个人都挺好，但对鹤房的态度好像又有那么一点不同。好几次其他人或者是我自己在工作中出了点小岔子，金城如果有空的话都会在旁边非常详细地对我们说明这里应该怎么做。而到了对着鹤房的时候，他就只让他记得下次别再搞错了，真不知道该说是连金城都拿他没办法还是应该说金城对他的脱线行为格外宽容。

“干嘛啊翔也，又在说我的坏话吗？”上午营业前的准备工作基本就绪，鹤房正好推着装满餐具的手推车从过道经过，停下来狐疑地盯着我们俩。

“没有啊，”木全面不改色地说，“我们在说，店长对大家都好温柔哦。尤其是对你鹤房汐恩，格外温柔。”

我看见鹤房的脸有那么一瞬间涨红了。又过了片刻，他才像是突然意识到木全话语里的潜台词似的，装出一副生气的样子说，“你又在变着法子说我坏话了。”

“怎么了你们？”金城站在柜台后面看着我们，露出带着一丝困惑的表情。

“没事！我们闲聊一下而已啦。”鹤房立马转过头对金城解释。

什么嘛……鹤房怎么看起来比我们还要紧张？


	10. 【105】blueberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 也是个傻乎乎的校园恋爱故事，因为画风有点像cherry所以起名叫blueberry.

*灵感来源：KCON后台影片和二单封面

鹤是学校新闻部学生，平时就喜欢拿着摄像机到处拍摄取材（其实相当于狗仔队），结果某天偷拍到空手道社的海在学校放体育器材用的仓库里抽烟，被海发现之后很凶地问“你在拍什么”，然后要求他删掉影片，但是鹤不愿意，于是两个人就打了起来。

结果打的时候海不小心把摄像机摔坏了，鹤就反过来对海发脾气说要是修不好的话绝对要让他赔偿，结果真的修不好，鹤就天天跑到空手道社的道场找海要求他给自己赔摄像机，一开始的几天海完全不理他，后来鹤对他说损毁了的内存卡里还有自己和家人的影像，海还是觉得有点抱歉，只好半不情愿地答应陪鹤去电器街买一部新的，于是两个人就这么有了别扭的初次“约会”。

获得了赔偿的鹤就不再来道场缠着海了，结果没几天海的社团同学就调侃他说“你女朋友今天不来等你了吗”，海骂他胡说八道，然而仔细一想没了这家伙天天来找自己确实是不太习惯，心想“难不成我是抖m吗喜欢给自己找麻烦？”

后来某个周末，海在校外遇到鹤，发现他正在动作生涩地抽烟，于是忍不住走过去吐槽他“原来我抽烟就是新闻素材，你干嘛不自己拍自己”，鹤说你懂个屁，我看你那天抽得很惬意才想试一试！结果这么呛，真搞不懂你是怎么习惯下来的。海快被鹤的脱线行为笑死，嘲笑他说“幸好你看到的不是什么犯罪行为，不然怕是要害你坐牢”（）

海嘲笑了一番鹤以后本来打算直接走人，想了想回头从口袋里掏出一片口香糖递给鹤，说，你小心在身上留下味道回家要挨打。鹤懵懵地接了人家的口香糖，然后才想到除了被自己拍到的那次之外，每次他都能闻到海身上有一股很好闻的香味，原来是用来盖住烟味的啊。

鹤回到家里，路过妹妹的房间的时候，居然闻到和海身上一模一样的香味，一问原来是妹妹在房间里喷了新买的香水，他仔细一看香水的名字竟然叫甜蜜宝贝，感觉自己好像抓住了海的什么把柄。

“竟然用这样的香水，怪不得他身上的味道闻起来有点像宝宝用的痱子粉哈哈哈哈！”

但是因为鹤自己也喜欢这个味道，想着反正之后应该也不会见到海，所以第二天偷偷把妹妹的香水喷了一点在自己的衣服上，结果到了学校被告知马上要去拍摄空手道大会并且采访参赛的选手，只好硬着头皮去找海，刚好海那天因为要参赛没有用香水，马上就从鹤身上闻到了熟悉的味道。

海心想“为什么连我用的香水都要学，你难道是那个吗”，但是不好意思当着其他人的面说出来，结果采访的时候两个人都有点不自在，结束之后海的队友对他开玩笑说，你们两个不会真的在交往吧，他还用的你同款香水诶，感觉怪色的（

*编不下去了，有缘继续编，对不起！


	11. 【610】【105】折辱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6左10右，他羞辱单恋5的自诩寂寞的10，将10用道具狠狠折磨，10在刺激之下喷出乳汁，6将那乳汁吮吸，又含在嘴里和他接吻，10在倒错的恋母情结得到满足的同时生出来被爱着的错觉。

“你也没朋友，我也没朋友。但是我和你不一样。”

白岩把在沙发上喝得有点脸红的金城往床上拖，尽管金城的体格看着比他大一些，但意外地并不重，只是挣扎了两下，床铺的柔软很快让他放弃了抵抗。

不过白岩可不是专程招待他到自己床上睡觉的。金城原本眼睛都快眯起来了，却忽然被冰凉的液体从头顶浇了下来，他打了个冷战，却因此让液体沿着脖颈流进了领口。他清醒了些，支起身子半躺在床头，垂眸看着流淌的冰牛奶。

“看这里。”

金城条件反射般跟着声音抬起头，猝不及防地被用力捏住下巴，剪出一个尖口子的牛奶纸盒粗暴地戳在他的嘴唇上。他感到不适，咧了一下嘴试图扭头避开，然而白岩抬了手，剩下的牛奶通过齿缝灌进了金城的嘴里。他讨厌牛奶，就毫无意义地将舌头顶在齿间去抵抗流入的液体，于是它们通通从嘴角溢出往下流淌着，融进金城那件宽松的白色棉质T恤里。

白岩扔了空纸盒爬上床，骑在金城的腿上，以嫌恶而怜悯的语气对他说：

“看吧，这就是你总是独自一人的原因啊。对于不喜欢的东西一概排斥，怪不得饭都说你看起来没朋友，真可怜。”

空调的风还在吹，金城被冷得抱着手臂直发抖。他勉强地咽下嘴里的牛奶，反驳道：

“我有……”

“你有什么？朋友吗，莲还是奖？S4？”白岩抓住金城的手腕，分开压在身体两侧，“你光找莲和奖撒娇了吧，他们会和你谈他们的心事吗？那三个人出去玩、打游戏、看动画的时候你在哪里呢？”

“他们不是‘不喜欢的东西’！”金城有些动摇地回答。

“哦，你喜欢他们啊？也不能一概而论吧，你不是对那位爱得很深沉嘛，爱得话都不多说两句了呢。你被人家讨厌了还不知道吧。”

“不要乱讲，汐恩没有……”

“这可是你自己说的名字哦。”


	12. 【井河】无题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一千来字，已完结

我已经很小心翼翼藏起来了，但好像已经成了习惯，脑袋一放空就情不自禁地那样做了。景瑚曾经调侃我，什么时候养成了发呆的时候咬手指的习惯，明明以前还不这么孩子气的。我用一贯开朗的态度搪塞了回去——被景瑚你这么说，真的很不服气哦。

其实并不是咬手指。我坐在床边盯着自己的左手，小指的指甲盖上染着不合时宜的花色，漆黑的底色上附着一枚小小的钻饰，被透明的甲油包裹着，精致剔透的纹样涂在我这样一双男人的大手上，看起来有点滑稽。我将小指曲起，蜷进掌心，接着是无名指、中指……握成了拳。饰物的凸起顶在手心里，我仰起头靠在床头，闭上眼睛感受它的触感，一边回想起那人的笑来。

紧急事态解除后，他发了信息过来约我见面。我讶异于我们原来呆在同一座城市那么久，直到现在才知道。他还是一笑就露出虎牙，在时髦的打扮之下很有点超越性别的媚态。他说，你忙嘛，不想你过多考虑我的事，反正我又没遇到什么困难。

虽然我知道他习惯了这种说话方式，但还是有一点生气，好像是他现在有什么困难了才来找我似的。这么想着，冲动之下就说了出来。

他听完我的质问，晃了晃塑封杯子里的奶茶，把最后几颗珍珠吸上来，慢慢咀嚼，而后咽下去，才开口回答。

他平静地说，我很想见你。

我的表情松弛下来，心也松弛下来。我不介意他没有直接说“我很想你”，他不是大白天对着另一个大男人就能说出这种话的人。

晚上就不一样了。不同于赛时的偷偷摸摸，在他租来的小公寓里，汗水、唾液和体液的交融都变得肆无忌惮。结束之后他坐在床头抽烟，问我多久没做了。

“就上次和你之后都没有了。哪来的对象和时间啊。”

“哈哈，是吗。”他又在笑，好像很高兴似的。我们有一搭没一搭地聊着这几个月发生的事，后来我睡着了，再醒来时，他躺在我身边，一只手握住我的左手，有点麻。我把手抽出来，发现左手小指上赫然被涂上了黑色，还粘了一枚小小的钻饰。

……是这人特有的恶作剧。

经纪人来了电话，让我回去拍新的物料视频。挂了电话之后，我盯着那华丽的美甲叹了口气，离开之前还是吻了他的脸。

那天傍晚，把手指半握成拳撑在下巴上想事情时，那枚钻饰恰好抵在唇上，温温热热的。我一边想着“难道你连这个都预料到了吗”，一边在无人看见的角度偷偷伸出舌尖舔了舔它。被封在透明甲油层底下的它没有任何气味，仅仅是附着在指甲上稍微凸起一点，这就是它的存在感，无伤大雅，却也无法忽视。

就好像他一样。我将另一只手插进裤子的口袋里，摸到了一串陌生的钥匙。


	13. 风车

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我也不知道这是给谁的故事，灵感来源是seventeen的歌曲《风车》。

风车孤独地站在遥远的地方，每一天兜兜转转。  
有一名少年总是在原野上迷路，后来他注意到风车，纯白色的风车就成了他认路的道标。  
有一天下了大雨，没有带伞的少年在草原上奔跑着来到了风车下，衣服湿透了，抱着膝盖坐在柱子旁瑟瑟发抖。  
其实风车根本没有可以为他遮雨的地方，却让他安心。它细长的风叶被雨水敲打着迟缓地转动，少年在雨中眯起眼睛抬头看，心想，你也和我一样因为淋了雨走不动了啊。

他问风车:“你会觉得吹在身上的风寒冷吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by thinleaf


End file.
